Crazed Child: The Story of Catherine Nosjack
by Menacing Kitten
Summary: "I'M NOT CRAZY! SH-SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME- NOT LIKE A MOTHER SHOULD! SHE CAN ROT IN H**!" Meet Catherine. A crazed, ten year old physcopath. Need I say more? (Yes, I do know that the name for the title is dumb. I made this at like, 2 AM. XD)


**(Hi guys! :3 Sorry, most chapters will be short, because, I rather have a bunch of short, coming faster to you guys chapters, than longer, less often chapters. :P If you have a good charecter that I just might be able to squeeze in a part, let me know. :D)**

* * *

_'Typical, disgusting brutes.' _Catherine Leigh thought bitterly as the two guards dragged her to her new home. The brown, wavy haired girl sighed heavily, taking note of their appearance. They were taking her to her foster home. Why she wasn't allowed to walk by herself? She was considered… A danger. Why? Because of her drawings. Catherine had an interesting way to show her grief. Through drawings. In her old home at Russia, she'd draw morbid pictures of her friends, family, all facing a horrible death.

She gave a depressed stare to the guards. The guard on her right looked like a complete idiot. Large forehead, small, squinty eyes, and nearly towering over everyone else- he was pretty fat, too. The one on her left, however, contrasted some features. He had little to no forehead, squinty eyes and an enormous nose. The Left Guard seemed to be in better shape, however. Right Guard then spoke. "So… Where's the house?"

"Past Old Rudder's place. " Left Guard answered as they dragged thin little Catherine through the plush neighborhood. The town was quite quaint and cute. However, that's the problem. Due to its image, it seemed to be very… Clickish. She smirked, her steel blue eyes darting to a teen aged couple, gawking at Catherine. Suddenly, Catherine had an idea. She gave them a devious grin, her eyes glinting a bit as she mouthed 'Boo!' The girl peeped in fright as she jumped behind her boyfriend.

She noted that the two brutes started to slow pace, almost as if they were strolling. No, they were looking for this new home she was supposed to live in. They stopped at a terribly cute little house. It was a two story house, with a sweet picket fence and quaint little blossom trees. There was even an underground pool in the backyard! "Disgusting…" Catherine scowled, her Russian accent fresh on her tongue. Right Guard blinked, staring at the ten-year-old. "How do you even call...? Whatever. Few more minutes and you'll be living here. Not like you have a choice." The two picked up pace as they walked towards the driveway, having to drag Catherine to it.

The woman was waiting for her. Looking back on it, Catherine would learn to HATE this woman even more so than she did right at this moment. However, she currently didn't even know if that was possible. She hated this woman with all her heart currently. The woman wore a cheeky smile, her perfect, blonde hair falling like she was Tracy from Hairspray, and big, beautiful blue eyes. Catherine frowned upon the woman's cute little Stay-at-Home-Mom dress. "Pitiful. Humanity… May I give up?" Catherine muttered darkly, her pale skin burned against the sunlight. The woman looked to Catherine, a slight sort of look in her eyes. Disgust or Pity, Catherine couldn't tell. She then noted the yellow rubber gloves.

_Disgust_, she concluded idly. The woman gave her big, fake, smile to the brutes. "Thank you kind sirs!" Right guard blushed. "W-Why, thank you ma'am… The pleasure's ours." Catherine hissed at all this fake mush talk. She then looked at the overly perfect woman, a cold glare on her face as she stated her mind plainly.

"I know I just met you, but I have to say… I hate you already." The woman looked taken back. She gave Catherine a stern frown, but that frown only increased as Catherine continued. "You're too perfect. Kind of annoying, really." Catherine concluded. The woman gave a fake laugh, as the men began to leave, not wanting to see the rest of it. Or be hired as the quickest to move Catherine out.

"And my name's Christiania." The woman, Christiania smiled fakely. "Look, I know moving can be hard, especially if it's cross-"Catherine glared, her steel blue eyes biting into Christiania's blue gracious orbs. "Show me to my room. " Christiania blinked. "Very well, then. Come on…" The blonde bimbo waited for a name. "Catherine. Call me anything else and I'll rip your eyes out to wear as earrings." Catherine glowered, her eyes showing no light, or amusement.

The next series of weeks were a similar event. Catherine would come home, not eat, and shove Christiania out of the way who would try to scold her in response, even though the girl would have none of it. She would just go up into her room and cry herself to sleep. Every. Night. Those weeks would turn into months. Those months would turn into a year. That's when our friend, Christiania broke.

As soon as Catherine returned from school, she found that the door was locked. No way in. Shrugging it off, the girl went to go sit in the little cute patio she had set up. Sitting in one of the wooden chairs, she noticed a butcher knife. Catherine gave a slight grin, picking up the knife. She liked butcher knives. Not because of the name, but because they were different. While most knives had a pristine, little curve, Butcher Knives decided to be different, and form their selves into rectangles.

Catherine looked up from her knife imagining, seeing that Christiania was standing beside her, glaring heavily. "What- Derrick, this strange girl has a knife!" She squealed in fake innocence. Derrick, the strange man Catherine had never seen during her stay, strutted over. He looked like one of those Vogue girls; gender bent. Derrick's keen green eyes stared at Catherine with slight confusion tumbling with anger. "Who are you!?" He had a dark, menacing tone in his voice. Catherine looked down at her knife

"I live here, idiot. Your bimbo wouldn't let me in." Catherine responded, Derrick growling. "Leave." Catherine glanced up. "Make me." The gleam in the girls' eye was dark. She wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Okay, that wraps up the first chapter!**

_**Was I really such an emo? Geez. Someone get 'Caatherine' some skittles. She needs to taste the rainbow.**_

**Cathy... I told you not to interrupt!**

_**Yeah, you've told me alot of things. Do I listen? Of course not! What person in their right mind would?**_


End file.
